The power of war
by hotdxfan
Summary: Five siblings learn the meaning of family when their parents are kidnapped and they are the only ones that can save them but they have to work together
1. Chapter 1

The Power Of War

This is a story about a family with special abilities and must work together when their parents are kidnapped. They will also learn to listen to their baby sister, because she just might become the on to save them and their out what happens in story with drama, supernatural abilities, and a little humor too.

Note:The parents characters are owned by me. Other characters are owned by WWE

"Hey my name is Phil Brooks and I have one of the most incredible powers in the world, and that's the ability to read minds. You see I was born into a very special family. We are known as a very interesting family, you know a normal family of five kids and two loving parents. Well actually we have a secret, you see about 7 years ago when my little sister was born, one of our parents biggest enemies tried to kidnap her when she was born. So we had to move out of state and change our names. My siblings weren't happy but if it was the only way to keep our baby sister safe then we were happy. Now let me introduce my siblings.

There's five of us I have two older brothers one older sister and our baby sister.

Paul is the oldest he's 17 and has super strentgh sometimes he can't control it.

Shawn is 16 and has super speed and also have the ability to move things with his mind, kinda cool right.

Natyla or Nattie is my older sister, and she has superior knowledge which means she knows everything literally and can teleport from place to place. Oh and she's only 14

Me! I'm 11 and you already know my power and also know I'm the younger brother so I get picked on alot.

Last but not least is our baby sister April J. Brooks but we call her AJ and she's only 7, But has the greatest power of all. The ability to see the future, fly, and a very powerful scream that can break a window.

Now that you've met everybody, let me tell you a little about our very special family. Our jobs is to not only try to live a normal life as teenagers but also protect AJ from any harm which means we can be a little over protective, but in my defense its to make sure she's safe.

Okay your probably wondering who the hell are our parents. Well our parents are actually brillant scientists, who also have great powers. Our mother can set things on fire when she's angry which explains why we never piss her off. Our father has the power of invisibility, pretty cool right, oh I forgot our parents names are Lillian and Michael Brooks.

Chapter 1 all in the family

"Hey kids time for school!" Yelled their mother. April was the first one up and woke up her siblings. "Nattie wake up! Come on sister get up!" She whispered. "April go away!" Nattie spoke pushing her sister. April fell back and got mad, "Mom!" She screamed. Nattie covered her ears, "April calm down! I'm up okay!" Nattie told her. AJ smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way, now get dressed mom and dad are coming.

Nattie just rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. "Sisters are such a pain in the..!" She was inturrupted by AJ. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you!" AJ told her smiling going back to her room. "Whatever!" Nattie spoke shutting the door.

Meanwhile down the hall, Paul and Shawn sneaked inside of Phil's room with a bucket of ice cold water, "Oh little brother?" Shawn called as he got closer neither him or Paul realized that April was standing behind them. "Don't do it Shawn or else I'm gonna tell dad!" She told him eyeing both her brothers. Shawn looked over at Paul and then his sister. April crossed her arms just like their mother and looked Shawn right in the eye. "Fine you win!" He told walking away to get ready for school.

April shook her head, "Philly get up time for school." She told him jumping on the bed. After a few minutes Phil got up, "okay I'm up!" He told her getting her off his bed. "Thanks for the look out sis!" He told her. "No problem! Now hurry mom will be yelling for us to come down stairs in five minutes.

Downstairs their mom was preparing breakfast for her five children. "Kids five minutes now!" She yelled. They knew what that meant, three minutes later everyone was downstairs eating. "So is everyone ready for school?" asked their mother. "Yes ma'am!" They spoke in unison. "Great now eat up my children, you'll need your strength for today is the practice run for your powers and will determine if you all will be joining me and your father." She told them. They all nodded as they finished breakfast and kissed their mother on the cheek. "Have a great day and look out for AJ." She told them waving goodbye.

Tell me what you think!

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Power of war

Chapter 2

The power of strength

As everyone was walking to school, April noticed something odd. "Hey check this out!" She told her older siblings walking towards the item. "April don't touch that! We don't know where that's been!" Nattie told her little sister grabbing AJ hand. They got to April's and Phil school which was a down the street from their high school.

Walden Elementary School

"Alright listen you two, make sure you are both out here when the final bell rings, and April don't wonder off and most importantly what do we not do?" Nattie asked them. "No super powers in public unless necessary!" They spoke together. Nattie nodded as she kissed them both on the forehead and sent them on their way.

"Bye Nattie! Bye guys!" Phil yelled grabbing his sister's hand and they ran into the building. Meanwhile Nattie, Shawn, and Paul walked down the street to their school. "What do you think about testing our powers today?" Shawn asked them. "It's gonna be great because I'll be joining mom and dad with my super strength." Paul told him flexing his muscles. "Whatever Paul! Why would they need your strength, when they can have my speed and ability to move things.

Walden High School

Nattie just shook her head, "You two are horrible!" She told them walking into their school. They walked down the halls to their lockers, as Nattie got to her locker some big jock walked into her and knocked her down. Paul saw this and threw the guy into the lockers, "Hey apologize now or else!" He told him. The jock just looked at him, "Why should I?" He asked sarcastically. "Because she's my sister and I will hurt you!" He told him. "Whatever!" He told him. Paul was about to really lose his temper and punch this guy in the face until Nattie stopped him.

"Hey he's not worth it, besides he should be worried about his history test because if he fails, then he can't play in the football game friday." Nattie told calming her brother down.

Paul looked at his sister and nodded, "Alright fine! You got lucky jackass, now get out of here." Paul yelled at him. Nattie just slapped her head, "Paul you have to control your anger! You know what happens when you can't!" Nattie told him. "I know! I can't control my strength! Sorry sis but when he pushed you I lost it!" Paul told her. "I know your just over protective! Just don't kill anyone okay!" She told him closing her locker.

Paul nodded as they walked to class, not knowing that the jock that pushed Nattie down was listening around the corner.

Meanwhile at...

Walden Elementary School

April was walking to the cafeteria, when she realized someone was watching her. She started walking faster and faster and then running. She ran so fast she accidentally bumped into one of her friends Allison. "Hey April where's the fire?" She asked her. "Someone was following me!" She told her pointing behind her. Allison looked down the hall, "April there's no one behind you!" She told her. AJ looked behind her and saw that she was right. "But I'm telling you, someone was behind me!" She told her.

"Well there's no one there now! Come on let's go eat lunch I'm starving." Allison told her. April nodded as they went to the cafeteria for lunch. In the cafeteria April and Allison got there lunch trays and headed towards their table. As they sat down AJ had a vision.

In the vision...

Phil was walking with his tray when one of the older kids tripped him and fell face first. Everyone was laughing at him.

End of vision

AJ looked towards the entrance and saw her brother. "Hey Allison I'll be back, I forgot the ketchup for my fries." She told him getting up, she walked towards her brother. "Hey Phil! I gotta tell you something!" She told him. Phil knew what that meant, "What is it sis?" He asked. AJ whispered in his ear and pointed at the jerk who was gonna trip him. Phil nodded and went on the other side of the kid's table and got to his seat safely. AJ felt proud, got her ketchup and went back to her seat with Allison. "Hey thought you wasn't coming back!" Allison told her. AJ just smiled, "Had to tell my brother something too." She told her sitting down and eating her burger.

Back at the High school...

Nattie was sitting in her advanced math class bored because she knew everything the teacher was telling them. "Alright class now it's time for a surprise quiz." He told them. The class started moaning as he passed the papers out. "Yes I know I'm so uncool, but if you all study daily then you'll always be prepared." He told them. "Alright now this quiz is two pages so you have until the bell ring starting now." He finished.

After about three minutes Nattie was finished and turned her paper in. "Here you go Mr. Turner. I'm finished!" She spoke giving him her paper. Mr. Turner looked at her and smiled, "Thank you Nattie!" He told her. He graded her quiz and already knew her grade which was a 100%. Nattie was the smartest out of all his advanced classed and this was a hard class.

As Nattie went back to her seat, she could hear her classmates whispering. "There's no way she finished that fast!" One girl whispered to the girl next to her. The other girl nodded, "Yeah I know she had to be cheating." She spoke back. Nattie ignored her and got to her seat. The reason why she finished so early was because AJ left a note in her backpack about a quiz in her math class, plus it's not like she has to study, because she is a genius.

As the bell rang Nattie grabbed her backpack and walked towards the door but not without saying something to the girl who called her a cheater. "Oh by the way Summer, the reason why I finish my quiz before the rest of you is simply because I'm smarter and I actually study at home!" She told her walking off.

The end of school was coming near, and Phil was waiting for his sister to come outside. AJ walked up behind him, "Hey Phil!" She shouted. "Hey kiddo! Let's go Nattie will be waiting on us." He told her grabbing her hand. AJ nodded as she kept her head down. Phil realized she was quiet, "Hey AJ what's wrong? Where did that hat come from.?" Phil asked her. AJ didn't say anything, which knew she didn't have to because Phil was reading her mind. Phil lifted her hat and saw her face, "April what happened to your eye?" He asked her as he saw Nattie approach them. "I got hit in the face with the kickball in P.E., its no big deal." She told him taking her hat back and put it back on.

"Well just make sure you tell mom and dad that!" He told her as Nattie got close. "Hey you two let's go!" She told them grabbing April's hand.

As they walked towards their brothers at the end of the walkway, no one knew the danger that they were in now.

What will happen when they find out that someone is after them and know their secrets?

How will AJ be able to help them?

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Power of War

Note: In this story Triple h is Paul which is his real name. The jock that overheard about Paul's strengh, will meet Paul again really soon.

Chapter 3

The Test Part 1

As they got home, their mother greeted them at the door. "Hey kids come on your father is waiting for you in the lab downstairs." She told them. They all nodded and followed their mom downstairs to the lab, "Hey kids you ready for the test?" He asked them. They all nodded as they lined up against the wall from oldest to youngest. "Umm April why don't you sit this one out okay." Her father told her. "Why I want to train my powers too?" She asked him. "Because sweetie your just too young right now okay! Just need to wait a few more years alright." He spoke softly moving her hair out of her face. "Okay daddy!" She told him smiling. "That's my big girl! Now you can watch okay." He told her grabbing her hand and sat her down at his desk. He noticed her black eye, but he figured he'll ask about it later because he knew she wasn't gonna tell him.

"Alright Paul you're gonna go first! In front of you are three main targets, in this bucket are three boulders. You will throw each boulder towards the target and I will test your strength on this machine on how hard you throw okay!" He told him.

"Got it dad!" Paul told him standing by the bucket. "Alright start on my go! Shawn, Nattie, Phil stand back please!" He told them. They took a few steps back, "Alright Paul get ready, set, go!" Their father yelled.

Paul grabbed the first boulder and threw it towards the first target. "Bam!" The target fell down. "Yes!" Paul shouted. His father looked at the machine, "That was great son 70mph was your first throw. Get ready for the second one okay." He told him. Paul nodded as he grabbed the second boulder and threw as hard as he could, "Bam!". The second target split into two pieces. "Alright son that throw was even better! It was 95mph. Now for the last throw get more than 100 and you pass!" He told him. Paul smiled and nodded as he grabbed the last boulder, took a step back and threw with all his strength. "Bam!" The last target crumbled to pieces he threw it so hard. Paul looked towards his father and smiled when he saw the machine, "Congratulations son not only will you be joining your mother and myself but you just broke a record for the best strength I've ever seen of 115mph!" He spoke with excitement hugging his son. "Thanks dad! What was the average score?" Paul asked him. "It was 99mph! A record set by your great grandfather over fifty years ago. He'll be so proud of you right now." He told him. Paul nodded, "Thanks dad!" Paul told him feeling proud about his self. "Alright Shawn your up next!" Their father told him.

Shawn nodded as he stepped towards his mother. "Alright son we need to test your speed and ability to move things okay." Their mother told him. "Okay!" Shawn told her. "Good! Now I'll test you on your ability to move things! In front of you are four items. Each item is bigger than the other, the bigger the item is the stronger your power is. Your last test will be the ability to lift a person in the air, which is why April is standing at the other end of the room. Then your father will test your speed!" She told him. Shawn nodded as he took his position in front of the five items.

The first item was a table with dishes on top. Shawn focused as hard as he could and then putting his hands to the side of his head, looked towards the table and lifted it up in the air without breaking the dishes.

"Great job son, now slowly put the table down and start moving the second item." His mother told him. Shawn nodded as he now was standing in front of a bookcase full of books.

As he focused on the bookcase he easily lifted it up in the air and even made it turn in circles. "Stop showing off Shawn and put the bookcase down please!" His mother told him.

"Sorry mom!" He told her putting the bookcase back down.

He moved over to the next item which was a lot heavier, because it was a steel safe. "Okay son this safe weighs over 100 tons so let's see how far you can move it." His mother told him.

Shawn nodded as he smiled and focused all his attention on the safe, this item was a lot harder because it was heavier, but this was simple for Shawn.

After a few minutes he was able to easily move the safe and lift it high in the air and then slowly put it down.

"Congratulations son now the last test is the ability to lift a person, which is why your sister is standing here in front of you. Now if you can lift your sister in the air without hurting her then you pass." She told him.

Aj stood still beside her mother as Shawn prepared himself mentally. Aj knew he wouldn't hurt her because after all she could tell the future.

Shawn focused and began to lift his little sister in the air slowly. "Wow this is fun!" AJ yelled from the ceiling. "Great job son you pass! Now your father will test your speed." His mom told him.

Shawn nodded as he slowly brought his sister back down safe and sound.

Now it was time to test his speed, "Alright son now we test your speed!" His father told him. "April you can help me with this one!" He told his youngest daughter handing her a ball. "Now April I want you to fly up in the air and throw this ball as far and hard as you can and we'll see how fast your brother can retrieve it." He finished.

AJ nodded, "Okay daddy!" She told him going outside. Since it was dark outside, no one could see them using their powers. AJ took a head start and flew up in the air with the ball.

She looked above the city and knew exactly where to throw the ball, she aimed carefully and threw somewhere towards the ocean. As she threw the ball, Shawn took off running. Their dad had the timer in his hand, AJ stayed in the air until she saw Shawn coming back towards their home a few seconds later.

"Wow Shawn you were really fast! Your time is 3.5 seconds and a new record considering the fact that you just ran to Tokyo and back without breaking a sweat. Welcome to the team son!" His father told him.

"Thanks dad!" Shawn spoke with excitement hugging his father and giving his brothers and sisters a high five.

"Alright Nattie your up next!" Her father told her. Nattie smiled as they went back inside their home.

Okay now we know Paul and Shawn are joining the parents.

Will Nattie and Phil be joining too?

Find out in the next chapter of The Test part 2

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Power of War

Chapter 4

The Test Part 2

Now we're about to test Nattie and Phil's powers.

As they walked back inside the house, it was now Nattie's turn to test her powers. "Alright baby girl it's your turn on the board in front of you are a series of equations, I just want to see how fast you solve each problem and then we'll test your ability on teleportation from one place to another." Her father told her.

Nattie nodded as she took her position in front of the board, grabbed the chalk and began. It only took three minutes for her to solve each problem.

Just know there were at least over two hundred equations that only a genius could solve. "Wow great job sweetie. You did that in a record time of three minutes!" Her father told her.

"Thanks daddy!" Nattie told him. "Alright now time to test your teleportation. I want you to teleport from here to anyplace in the world and bring several souvenirs back." He told her.

"Okay! April you want to go with me, I need to practice teleport with extra people anyway?" She asked her sister.

AJ nodded as she grabbed her sister's hand. Nattie closed her eyes and focused as she teleported to Rome, Italy. "Cool we're in Rome!" AJ spoke with excitement. Nattie just smiled as they went into the store and bought some bracelets and took pictures.

"Alright April let's get back home!" She told her sister. April nodded as she grabbed Nattie's hand she saw something or someone in the distance but she didn't know what it was. Nattie noticed something was wrong and asked her sister if she was okay.

"April are you okay?" She asked her. Aj looked at her sister and smiled, "Yes I'm fine let's go home!" She told her. Nattie nodded as she closed her eyes and they teleported back home.

As they got home, "Alright Nattie what you bring back?" asked her mother. "We bought some bracelets and took pictures!" She told her with excitement. "Well congrats my dear! Looks like all our children will be joining us honey!" He told their mom. She nodded, "Yes they will alright baby boy! Phil you're up next!." She told him.

"Okay Phil your power is very special, just like April's. "You have the ability to read minds. Now your test is simple I want you to be able to read each person in this room minds. This can be very hard if everyone is thinking something at the same time. So I need to to focus and concentrate, then tell me what each of us is thinking. This will help you in a battle with the villians." His father told him.

Phil nodded as he took time to focus, "Okay I'm ready!" He told his father. "Alright everyone just start thinking of something in your mind." His father told them.

Everyone nodded and started thinking of something, as Phil looked around the room. He read his brothers mind first. "Hey Paul don't worry about Nattie, me and April we'll be fine when you graduate from school next year, Shawn you'll be fine too. You can protect us just like Paul. Nattie you're an awesome big sister to me and April, she doesn't hate you at all. Just sometimes you can be a smart-ass to us and no we don't tell you that because we didn't want to upset you. April my precious baby sister, there is a very good reason why mom and dad don't want you fighting battles yet. You're still so young and have a lot to learn, but you are very wise for your age and have a bright future, and also the reason we're so overprotective is because we love you." He told her.

April nodded as she gave Phil the biggest hug. "Thank you!" She told him. "You're welcome!" He told her as he embraced the hug. Paul, Shawn, and Nattie joined in on the hug.

Their parents watched with tears in their eyes, "I don't think we have anything to worry about sweetie. They will be fine when we leave, there's nothing to worry about." Their father told his wife.

She nodded, "Alright kids I am proud of each and every one of you, and I am happy to say that each of you will be joining your father and myself in our next battle. Now this calls for a group hug." She told them as they all embraced her and their father in a hug.

When they let go April had a vision.

In the vision: "No one will be able to stop me when I get my hands on that little brat. The only way to get to her is to get her parents first!" The villain spoke softly to himself looking at a picture he started laughing.

The picture was April, her brothers and sister and there parents.

Back to reality...

"Hey AJ you okay?" Paul asked her.

AJ looked up at her brother, sometimes he could be a total jerk to her other siblings, but to her he was just a goofy older brother but very protective.

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm just tired, just gonna go to bed now!" She told him.

What's going to happen now?

What did April's vision mean?

Will she tell her parents and siblings?

Find out in the next chapter!

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Power of War

when we left off April had a vision that could probably hurt or kill them. Also whoever is coming for her parents are gonna try and hurt her as well.

Note: I'm sorry I forgot to give the parents name. Their names are Lauren and Steven Brooks.

Chapter 5

Facing the enemy

April layed in her bed thinking about her vision. "What did he mean by getting parents first to get to me?" She asked herself quietly. A few minutes later she was finally able to fall asleep. As she slept she had dream, well more like a nightmare.

Dreamland...

April was in her room playing when she heard laughing downstairs, she figured it was just her parents talking since they were the only ones in the house. Her brothers and sister were all gone that day and it was just her and her parents. Later on it got really quiet and then April heard a loud scream and a explosion. She got up and peeked out her door, she saw a shadow and realizing that it wasn't her mom or dad she ran back in her room and hid in her closet. As she sat there hoping and praying that her parents or one of her siblings found her, she started to hear footsteps. April started to panic as the footsteps got closer and closer and closer and then...

Back to reality...

"Ahhhh! Mommy! Daddy!" AJ screamed. Her parents ran into her room, "April sweetie! It's okay you had a bad dream!" Her mom told her. "I know mommy but it seemed so real." She told her. "Okay sweetie, how about you come and stay in our room." Lauren told her. "Okay!" AJ told her as her father picked her up and grabbes her favorite stuffed bunny. As she got between her parents in their bed, she knew she'll be safe around them no matter what.

The next day April was really quiet during breakfast. "Hey kiddo what's the matter?" Asked her sister. Sometimes April could be a little annoying, but deep inside Nattie still loved her besides they were the only two girls out of their brothers. "I'm fine really, no worries!" AJ told her leaving the table to get her backpack for school. "Okay well hurry or we'll be late for school." Nattie told her. "Okay!" AJ told her going upstairs.

Things were even more quiet as the kids were walking to school, until the punk that Paul almost knocked out the day before walked up to them, and this time he wasn't alone. "Well, well, well look what we got here boys." He told his friends. They all smiled as they surrounded Paul and his siblings. "Who are these jerks?" AJ asked Shawn. "They're just some big bullies from school, just stay by Nattie and Phil." He spoke softly pushing AJ gently towards Nattie. "Hey small fry I'm the guy that's about to pound your brothers." The bully told AJ.

"You wish my brothers will beat you so bad, you'll be talking out of your ass!" Phil told him. "Oh really! Well how about i just pound on you!" Brock told him getting closer. "Hey leave him alone!" Paul told him. "Or what?" Brock asked him. "Or else you're gonna deal with me and..." Paul was cut off by AJ tugging on his arm. "What is it AJ?" He asked her.

"We shouldn't be worrying about him or his idiot friends, we need to go now!" AJ told him pulling his arm. "Now isn't that sweet, why don't you listen to the little brat and leave." Brock told him laughing. "That's it you big headed freak of nature!" She yelled running and hitting Brock so hard she broke his jaw. "Wow! AJ stop it!" Nattie yelled pulling her sister back. April was punching Brock so hard, he could barely block her punches. Nattie held AJ back, while Paul examine the damage done. "Wow tough guy news flash! You just got your ass kicked by a seven year old!" Paul told him laughing.

Brock got up by the help of his friends, but he wasn't happy or laughing. "That little brat almost broke my jaw and your laughing! You're gonna pay for this small fry and I promise you will regret putting your hands on me you little bit..." before Brock could finish the sentence Paul cut him off by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer to his face. "You go anywhere near my baby sister or anyone in my family and I will kill you understood." Paul told him letting his shirt go. "Come on lets go!" He told his siblings.

Brock watched as they left, then pulled out his phone. "Hey dad! Yeah they're on their way to school. The little brat attacked me, her other power is coming in." Brock told his dad. "Great! Just great listen to me son! Keep your eyes on those kids and don't do anything until I give you the call got it!" His father told him. "Got it!" Brock told him.

"Now what big guy?" asked one of his friends. "I'll handle that jackass Paul after school, come on let's go." He told them.

Meanwhile as Paul and the others got to Phil's and AJ school, "Hey Phil why don't you go ahead, I need to talk to AJ okay. "

Phil nodded as he went ahead towards the school.

"Listen AJ thanks for what you did back there, but you could've gotten hurt. If that would've happened mom and dad would've killed me. Now look I know you think we're highly overprotective, but you are very special to this family. Every since you were born, we've had to protect you especially now that your powers are developing and getting stronger everyday. We just want you to be safe okay, I will do anything to keep you, Nattie and our brothers safe got it." Paul told her tearing up a little.

AJ nodded as she hugged her brother tightly. Nattie just smiled at the whole scene, Paul was usually a snob towards her and their brothers. Around AJ he was completely different, guess because she was baby.

April let Paul go and started to tear up a little. "What's wrong?" Paul asked her. "I have to tell you guys something that invovles our parents." She told him.

"What is it?" Nattie asked her.

April took a deep breath, "Okay here it goes! You know that jerk that doesn't like you!" She asked Paul.

Paul nodded, "Yeah why?" Paul asked her.

"Because his dad is the one who tried to kidnapped me when I was just a baby. Now that I'm older and my powers are getting stronger and more are developing, he's gonna come back after me. Only this time he's gonna try to take out mom and dad too." She told him.

Paul looked at her in shock and then at Nattie and Shawn. "Now what do we do?" Shawn asked.

"We have to be careful what we do for now on!" Nattie told them.

They all nodded as they watched AJ go into her school and for her this might be the last time anybody sees her.

What will happen next to these super siblings?

Will they stop Brock and his dad?

What is Brock's dad planning anyway?

Find out in the next chapter!

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Power of War

Chapter 6

The Plan

When we left off AJ was walking into her school. She had just told Paul and the others about Brock and his dad, and what their plans are. Let's find out what will happen next.

Walden Elementary School

AJ sat in her class wondering and thinking about how to save her parents before it's too late. As she was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear her teacher calling her name.

"April! April did you hear me?" her teacher asked her. "No! Sorry Ms. Carson!" April told her apologizing. "That's okay! The principal wants to see you in his office!" She told her. "Alright!" AJ told her as she grabbed her backpack. Walking towards the door she couldn't help but wonder why the principal wanted to see her. She was a great student, never got in trouble and always had good grades. In fact she was in advanced classes that was for the older kids and she was only 7 years old.

As AJ was walking to the principal's office she realized that someone was watching her. "Hey kid!" somebody called to her. April turned around and came face to face with her parents enemy. "Who are you?" She asked stepping back. "I'm the one who's gonna destroy your parents and your entire family once and for all." He told her. "Oh really and why is that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because my dear, they're gonna risk their lives to try and save you and also.." he was cut off by a punch to the face. AJ looked up at her brother, "Phil how did you know?" April asked him.

"I was on my way back to class, when I saw this jackass talking to you and I knew something was wrong when I read his mind. He was gonna try to kidnap you in clear daylight." He told her.

April nodded, "So I guess the principal really didn't need me, it was just a trap. Man I should've saw that coming!" She told her. "It's okay sis, the important thing is that your okay. Now come on I'll walk you back to class." Phil told her.

April smiled as they went back to her classroom, oh though her brothers and sister were over protective. She always knew that she'll be safe no matter what. Before she walked back into her classroom she hugged Phil, "Thank you for being the coolest big brother ever." She told him.

Phil smiled back, "No problem sis! I'll see you after school okay!" He told her hugging back. April nodded as she walked back into her classroom.

Meanwhile...

At Walden High School...

Shawn was at his locker when Brock showed up with his friends. "Well check this out! Somebody doesn't have their brother around." Brock laughed slamming Shawn's locker shut, almost jamming his hand in the process. "Go away Brock or else!" Shawn told him.

"Or what small fry!" Brock asked him blocking his exit. "Get lost jackass, I'm warning you!" Shawn told him getting angry. "Wow I'm so scared, you're weaker than your sister. I can break you in half if I wanted to." He told him pushing Shawn up against the lockers.

Shawn shrugged his shoulders, "Okay don't say I didn't warn you!" Shawn told him pushing Brock off and then ran towards him full speed and hit him so hard he went across campus. Shawn stood back smiling, as Brock friends looked at him in shock. Shawn looked over at them, "You two want some of this too?" he asked jumping at them. "No we're good!" Seth told him. "Yeah! What he said" Curtis Axel told him as they ran towards Brock.

Brock felt his head and noticed it was bleeding. "How the hell did he do that?" Curtis asked Seth as they were looking for Brock. After looking for a few minutes, they heard a loud moan. "Curtis! Seth! I'm over here!" Brock yelled trying to get up. Curtis spotted him first, "Hey buddy take it easy!" Curtis told him. "How did Shawn do that to you?" Seth asked him. "Yeah it's like he had super speed or something!" Curtis told him. Brock just looked at them in anger, "I don't care how he did it, but he's gonna pay for it and so will his brother." Brock told them as he was finally able to stand on his own.

"Let's just get you to the nurse's office! Then we'll figure out how to destroy those punks." Seth told him. Brock nodded as he called his dad and told him what happened.

Later that day...

Walden Elementary School

As AJ came out of her classroom, her best friend approached her. "Hey April! Wait up!" Allison yelled. April turned to her name, "Hey Allison what's up?" AJ asked her. "Want to come over after school today?" She asked her.

"I can't I have to go home right after school!" She told her. Allison looked confused, "Why is something wrong?" Allison asked her. "No I just can't come over! Sorry Allison but I have to go now!" AJ told her leaving quickly without looking back. Allison wondered what was wrong with her friend, but didn't think about it until she walked outside and saw her brother waiting on her.

"Hey sis you ready?" Brock asked her. Allison nodded as she grabbed her brothers hand, she also noticed something was wrong with her brother when she saw a giant cut across the side of his head.

"Hey what happened to you?" She asked. "Nothing forget it let's go!" He told her as they crossed the street. "You can't lie to me Brock I know when you're lying!" She told him. "Fine I got into a fight at school okay, but you can't tell mom or dad got it." He told her. "Fine I'll heal you up before mom and dad get home." She told him as they walked down the side walk.

Meanwhile...

AJ was outside waiting on her brother when suddenly she had a vision.

In the vision...

AJ was walking into the house with Paul, Shawn, Nattie, and Phil when they realized the place was totally destroyed. "Mom! Dad!" Paul yelled. "Phil stay with April! Nattie, Shawn come with me." He told them. They nodded and followed him downstairs to the lab which was where their parents would usually be when they got out of school.

"Mom! Dad! Are you guys downstairs?" Nattie yelled. After a few minutes of silence, Paul spoke up. "Something is wrong! We better go back upstairs just in case something..." Paul was cut off by a loud scream. "Hey that was April!" Shawn yelled as they ran back upstairs.

As they got upstairs, no one could believe their eyes. Phil was unconscious on the floor and their baby sister was gone.

AJ came back to reality when Phil walked up to her. "Hey April you ready?" He asked her. AJ hesitated for a minute then nodded. "Yeah but we gotta get home now! Something is happen to mom and dad!" She told him dragging him to the other end of the school to meet Nattie.

Meanwhile somewhere else...

"Tonight we attack and that little brat is mine! We take out her parents and then her powerful siblings, and soon I will have the most powerful..." The evil scientist was cut off by the door opening.

"Hey dad!" his children spoke to him. "Allison! Brock! How was school?" He asked them.

What will happen next?

Can AJ warn her parents before it's too late?

Is Allison her best friend have super powers too?

Who is the evil scientist?

Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Power of War

Sorry for the late update been busy with work and everything else

Chapter 7

Kidnapped

As Aj and Phil was waiting on Nattie, AJ told Phil about her vision. "Are you sure about this?" Phil asked her. "Yes my visions have never been wrong we have to get home now!" She told him as Nattie walked up to them.

"Nattie where's Paul and Shawn?" Phil asked her. "They're coming right now! Come on you two let's go!" She told them as she grabbed AJ hand and they headed home. On the way home everything seemed quiet until Shawn broke the silence. "Hey guys why do I have a feeling that we're being followed." He asked them.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked him. "I don't know I just have this gut feeling that someone is watching us." Shawn told him. Paul nodded as he looked over at his baby sister, "What do you think AJ?" Paul asked her.

"Shawn is right we need to move faster now!" She told him. He nodded as they finally got home and Nattie let them in the house.

As they walked inside they noticed everything was destroyed. Aj started to cry, "This is what happened in my vision! Mom and Dad are gone!" She yelled.

"Wait a minute sis let's not jump to conclusions okay. Me, Nattie, and Shawn will go downstairs and check it out, you stay here with Phil okay." Paul told her.

Aj nodded as she sat on the couch and prayed and hoped their parents were downstairs in the lab.

Paul, Shawn, and Nattie walked downstairs into their parents lab and saw everything was destroyed. "Hey guys I think we better get back upstairs before..." Nattie was cut off by a loud noise then a scream.

"April! Let her go!" Phil yelled. "Shut it kid!" The guy yelled as he punched Phil in the face.

"Phil! Help me!" April screamed kicking and screaming as the man dragged her out the house and took off for the sky. As Paul and the others got upstairs they saw Phil was laid out and their baby sister was gone.

"Phil get up come on little brother please get up!" Nattie begged him. Phil started to move a little and then opened his eyes slowly, "What happened? Where's April?" He asked.

Nattie just looked at him with sympathy.

"Phil sweetie April was kidnapped! Do you remember anything?" She asked him. Phil shook his head, "No the only thing I remember is this big guy in all black and a mask on. I couldn't see his face." He told her.

"Come on Phil you gotta remember more than that! Our baby sister is gone, you to remember something about this guy!" Paul asked him with concern.

Phil could tell that Paul was upset, he fought with them all the time, but he was always over protective of Nattie and April. Especially April because she was the youngest.

"I know Paul! I'm sorry I'm a terrible brother okay!" Phil told him on the verge of tears. Paul shook his head, "No you're not. I should have been up here with you two, but look you're a great big brother. April adores you and no matter what we will find her okay, she's tougher than we think." Paul told him.

Phil nodded, "Okay so now what?" He asked him. "We figure out who's behind this and find our parents and sister." He told him. They all nodded as they went back to the lab to find any clues.

Meanwhile...

In a abandoned warehouse, "You won't get away with this!" Lauren Brooks shouted at the man. He just laughed, "I already have, and your precious daughter will be joining us soon." Heyman told her.

Lauren looked at him in shock, "I swear if you go anywhere near my baby girl I will kill you." She told him getting angry. Heyman just laughed as pointed at the cage she and her husband were in.

"This cage makes you and your husband powerless and there's nothing you can do." She told her leaving them in their thoughts.

"Now what do we do?" Lauren asked her husband who had been quiet. "We wait because our children will now have to work together to save us and their baby sister." He spoke softly kissing her on the forehead.

What will happen next?


End file.
